


Deep Hurt

by TheOfficialHolyWater



Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hinata Natsu Doesn't Exist, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Bokuaka - Freeform, Crossover, Dark Past, Dead Norman, Dead Ray, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu x TPN, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Emma, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is emma, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karasuno Family, KuroKen - Freeform, NorRayEmma, Osasuna, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Reaction, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad with a Happy Ending, SakuAtsu, Suicidal Hinata Shouyou, TPN x Haikyuu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Hinata Shouyou, and he thinks ray and norman are dead, and kuroo is not ray, and nighteye, but they aren't, daisuga - Freeform, ennotana - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform, no beta we die like men, no hate pls, or like conny, or literally the entire cast of danganronpa, suga is not norman, this is my au, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ukeda, ushiten, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialHolyWater/pseuds/TheOfficialHolyWater
Summary: "Ray... Norman... are you really dead? You can't be... no... you're alive... but where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?!"---------------------------------------------Norman and Ray are dead. They died. Norman was eaten. Ray committed suicide. Emma survived. She was alive. And then she wasn't. And in her place, was Hinata Shouyou, Number 10 on the Karasuno High Boys Volleyball Team.He never really let go of the past. He sits, alone, in his room every day for an hour, without fail, doing something or the other, and not allowing anyone else near him.And one day, at a training camp, if he finds something, something big and starts acting suspicious? His team will be onto him quicker than a wildfire. And sooner than he might like, his past will be bare for the world to see.Will they accept him? Or will they cast him away?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	1. Room 719

_**April 24th, 2016** _

_**Tokyo, Japan** _

_**Nekoma High School Dorms** _

_**Room 719** _

_**Hinata Shouyou** _

* * *

"Ray... Norman... where are you? I miss you, you know. It's been almost 4 years since I've talked to you two. Are you dead? Did you forget about me? Would you even remember me if I found you? Why... Why did you leave me? Did you not love me anymore?"

He clutched a photograph close to his chest as he sat at an empty desk and cried. He just cried. Room 719. In every school there's at least one abandoned classroom with electricity still running. And this was it in Nekoma. Room 719... The room where he drudged up old memories and reopened old wounds. Trying to find the two he loved the most.

The photograph he clutched was of three children. A dark-haired boy with a smug smirk, and hazel eyes. A silver-haired boy with a kind smile, and the brightest and most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. And a short, ginger-haired girl with an excited grin and electric green eyes. The girl was sitting in between the two boys. They were all hugging each other.

A photograph of his childhood. A photograph of... much simpler times.

He sighed and pulled out his computer. Time for another round of searching for his two lost childhood friends. He typed in his password (Norrayemma, a combination of all their names) and opened up the Japanese government database. He made quick work of hacking his way into it, and started scouring it for information again. He was smart. Much smarter than he let on. He was a certifiable technological and mathematical genius. He even did jobs for the government sometime, under the alias OrangeLightning. He just didn't care to try in school. Not without Ray and Norman. Everyone said that grades in highschool make your future... But as far as he's concerned, there is no future without those two.

So, he continued hacking away, meticulously scanning each and every section of Japan little by little. He'd been trying for years. He's found nothing. So either they really are dead, or they move around extremely frequently. He sighed, staring at the computer screen and producing a coffee from nowhere, sipping on the scalding drink. Despite what others think, he preferred dark roast coffee with no cream or sugar.

He waited until the scan for today was done, extremely disheartened as the minutes ticked by and nothing showed up. Then, suddenly. _Ding!_

He was up and alert in less than a second. He shotgunned the remains of his coffee, setting the cup down and focusing all his attention on his computer screen. The program had found something... Could it be? He allowed himself to hope for the first time in nearly 4 years.

The information showed:

* * *

**Prefecture: **

**Tokyo Metropolitan**

**Name(s): **

**Ray [last name not found]**

**Norman [last name not found]**

**Gilda [last name not found]**

**Don [last name not found]**

**Phil [last name not found]**

**Location(s): **

**Hontakore High School**

**Description(s):**

**Ray [last name not found] - 6'1", medium-light skin tone, hazel brown eyes, dark black hair styled in an up and down style, tattoo of [81194] on neck**

**Norman [last name not found] - 6'0", pale skin tone, medium blue eyes, silver-white hair styled in a classical cut, tattoo of [22194] on neck**

**Gilda [last name not found] - 5'7'', pale skin tone, brown eyes, green shoulder-length straight hair, round wire frame glasses, tattoo of [65194] on neck**

**Don [last name not found] - 6'3" medium-dark skin tone, brown eyes, light brown hair cut short, tattoo of [16194] on neck**

**Phil [last name not found] - 5'5" light-dark skin tone, medium blue eyes, dark brown cut close to skull, tattoo of [34394] on neck**

**Relation(s) Listed:**

**Ray-Gilda : Siblings (Twins)**

**Don-Phil : Siblings (No parents, Phil comes with to school)**

**Norman : None**

**Predicted Next Location(s):**

**30572 Taeon Street, Tokyo Metropolitan, Tokyo, Japan**

**Predicted Time(s):**

**6:30 P.M.**

* * *

Hinata sucked in a breath. The next location was about 30 minutes from here by foot. It was... 6:00 P.M. exactly. If he left now, he could make it.

He shut his laptop and shoved it in his bag, hastily zipping it up and running as fast as he could to Karasuno's room. He didn't really have a cover story, he'd have to tell them some semblance of the truth.

He found the room and opened the door. Everyone was off in different corners chatting or doing their own thing. They all looked up briefly, but went back to what they were doing quickly. Meanwhile, Hinata immediately made his way to Ukai and Takeda.

"Ukai-san, Takeda-sensei!"

Ukai and Takeda stopped their conversation and looked at him.

"Yes Hinata?" Takeda smiled.

"Uh, I need to leave, now, because I need to get somewhere by 6:30 or so, and it's already 6:10, and it takes like 30 minutes to get there on foot. I'll be back tomorrow. That is, only if it's okay with you, but it is really important."

Ukai pondered it for a second. "Where are you going, and why is it so important?"

Hinata smiled softly. "I'm going to 30572 Taeon Street, in this prefecture. I just found out some of my childhood friends that I haven't talked to in years, since an incident, live there, and I want to reconnect. I know them, they stay in an area for a month at best, then move somewhere else, so I wanna take the chance while I still can. i honestly thought they were dead until now."

Ukai and Takeda both looked a bit shocked, before Ukai snapped out of it and nodded his head once, firmly.

"Alright then. You can go, as long as you're back in time for our morning practice. If you want I can drive you there?" Ukai suggested.

Hinata nodded gratefully. "Yes, please, thank you Ukai-san, Takeda-sensei."

Ukai nodded and clapped once, loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright brats, me and Hinata have to go somewhere. We probably won't be back for a while. You delinquents listen to Takeda, understand? If I hear of any altercations, there will be repercussions. Got it?"

A collective "Hai!" came from everyone in the room.

With that, Ukai and Hinata left the room.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 105 million yen is about 1 million USD  
> Phil was only around two years younger in this AU.

_"Alright then. You can go, as long as you're back in time for our morning practice. If you want I can drive you there?" Ukai suggested._

_Hinata nodded gratefully. "Yes, please, thank you Ukai-san, Takeda-sensei."_

_Ukai nodded and clapped once, loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room._

_"Alright brats, me and Hinata have to go somewhere. We probably won't be back for a while. You delinquents listen to Takeda, understand? If I hear of any altercations, there will be repercussions. Got it?"_

_A collective "Hai!" came from everyone in the room._

_With that, Ukai and Hinata left the room._

* * *

They were currently in the car, using the GPS to get to their destination. They were about 10 minutes away at this point. Ukai decided to speak up.

"So Hinata... Who are these old friends you're meeting up with?"

Hinata smiled back.

"Um so from what I gathered there's Ray, Norman, Gilda, Don, and Phil."

"How do you know them?"

Hinata's smile dimmed slightly.

"Oh.. I grew up in an orphanage, they were all around my age. We were pretty much the oldest, and we were always close. Except Phil. Phil was around 9 or 10 when we left. He was like a little brother to us. The rest of our batch... They didn't make it. There was a... fire... that started... Most of the kids couldn't get out. I tried to help, but... I couldn't. We got out and eventually I had to split off the group while they set up camp. I think it was because I had to get more firewood. There was an attack of some sort on the campsite. I'm not sure if it was an animal or... not... Everything was still there. There were scraps of clothing and blood all over the place. I thought they had died. I guess they managed to escape though."

Ukai was silent for a moment.

"So tell me about them."

Hinata was grateful for the subject change.

"Well there's Ray. He's kinda like Tsukishima. So salty, and just dry. He has this dead inside look on his face constantly. His hair is almost exactly like Kuroo-san's hair. He has dark black eyes. He loves reading, and teasing me and Norman. He was the orphanage mom's son. He hated moving around except when it came to tag. Then he was a beast. And he was super smart too! He was a part of the Full-Score Trio."

"The Full-Score Trio?"

"Oh right, that was what me, Norman, and Ray were called, since we always got full marks on our exams."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And then there's Norman. He's so sweet and nice. He's a strategist through and through though. He sucks at athletics but he always used to win at tag because of his strategies. He... he was shipped off to another place when we were eleven. But he had the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. His hair is almost exactly like Suga's, and his personality too. He was such a mom. But that's why we loved him. He's really smart. He loves to read too, in fact, we all loved to read."

"He seems nice. If Suga's anything to go by, then he should be okay to handle. But I don't know if I can handle another Tsukishima."

Hinata laughed at that.

"Oh! Then we have Gilda. Gilda is sooooo sweet. Her hair was the same colors as Yams' hair. It was a short cut, straight above her shoulders. She wore round wire frame glasses, and her eyes were such a pretty hazel color. She was always so energetic, but calm at the same time. And she was like a second mom. I remember once when I was scolded by her... Think Suga but worse."

"...worse? How can anyone be worse than an angry Sugamama?"

"She was atleast 10 times worse..."

"Oh god..."

"Well! Then we have Don. The 'mAcHo mAn.' He always tried to act so tough, but he cried when Conny got adopted too. He was like a light brown skin tone, and brown eyes. He was brown hair that looks kinda like Daichi's but taller? Poofier? What's the word... Anyway. He was always kinda mean, but not to hurt people. Like, a teasing kind of mean. He loved teasing us. He was so tall too."

"Sounds like another Tsukishima."

"Pretty much. And last we have Phil! He was so sweet. He was beautiful blue eyes that were exactly like Norman's. He had the same skin tone and hair color as Don. He was so cute, honestly. He used to treat me like I was his big sister or his mom. He was the best. I loved him sooo much. And he was so squishable and adorable! At one point, I kind of wondered if he was Don and Norman's child or something. I threw that away, but the resemblance is uncanny, honestly."

"Well I'm glad you get to see them again. You guys seem close."

"Yeah, we were. I just hope this isn't a fluke, and it really is them."

"By the way, where did you get your information?"

"Oh that, I hacked the Japanese Government Database."

"WHAT-"

Ukai almost slammed onto the brake pedal. His car jerked for a second before stabilizing. He asked again.

"You did what?"

"Hacked into the Japanese Government Database."

"How?! You're literally failing classes -no offence- and yet here you are hacking into the entire GOVERNMENT!"

"Well... I was in the Full-Score Trio for a reason. I was never actually dumb. I just didn't see the point in trying. Everyone says grades are so important to your future... Well as far as I'm concerned I don't have a future without them. The only reason I haven't dropped out completely is volleyball. It's kinda fun pretending I'm dumb and innocent. The only person who knows I'm not is Suga, and we have a lot of fun trolling everyone."

"... I can tell."

"Ohhhhh by the way, there's something you should probably know before we get there."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"Oh nothing bad. At least I don't think so. Anyways, I'm transgender. I was originally born into a female body. My name was originally Emma, so they'll probably call me that."

"Oh, cool. If you ever need anything you can ask me. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Kiyoko-senpai and Hitoka-chan. Since I sometimes need help with binding, I told them and they help me. They also let me shower in the girls' locker room, since I don't really want others asking about it."

"Makes sense. Anyways, here we are."

They pulled up in front of an old abandoned warehouse. Ukai winced.

"A-are you sure they're here?"

"Mhm... Besides, they're still kids. They never like the idea of being adopted and separating, so it makes sense. I did the same. I never got adopted, just came up with a last name and changed it legally. I used to work a shit ton of jobs to make ends meet. I now have a stable-ish job hacking for the government. It pays big anyways, so I have around 110 million yen saved up."

"...Holy shit kid."

"Yeah. I do some jobs for other countries too, so I have about 245 million yen total saved up."

"What the fuck."

"Anyways, I'm going in. Can you wait here? I'll call you if it's really them."

"Sure kid."

Hinata walked into the abandoned warehouse. He examined the place. It was quite large. Probably very echo-y. There weren't any windows, but it wasn't very dusty around the place. Must have been recently abandoned. Seems like the overhead lights still work, too. There were a few old boxes here and there, and Hinata could see a fairly large room at the back of the warehouse. Must be the manager's room. That's probably where they were then.

He walked up to the door and took a breath. He knocked.

"What do you want?"

A voice came from inside. It was most definitely Ray's voice. No doubt about it.

"Come now," Hinata said with an amused voice. "Is that any way to treat your long-lost childhood friend?"

There was silence for a second before muffled noises came from the other side. Then there was another pause.

"How do we know who you are?"

Yep. Definitely Gilda.

"Hum... How about you guys ask me some questions only I would know."

There were some more muffled noises. Then a pause.

"...Fine."

Don.

"Well... your first question is.... What's your name?"

Norman.

"Okay this is a bit tricky. My name was Emma. But I actually changed it. It's Hinata Shouyou now. Although you guys can still call me Emma, or if you want, Shouyou."

"Alright..."

Phil... He sounded so old now.

"Then, what was the name of the place we lived, our caretaker's name, what did we call her, and what happened to us for us to leave the place?"

Definitely Norman...

"Well, we lived at Gracefield Orphanage. Our caretaker was Isabella, but we called her 'Mama'. We figured out the place was a farm and escaped... We were the only ones who made it. Norman had been shipped a few months earlier... Conny... Conny was killed by demons, and me and Norman saw her corpse..."

There was a long silence. Then the door slowly opened. And an older version of Ray stepped out.

"Emma... is that really you?"

"Yeah, Ray, it's me."

Ray lunged at him, pulling him into a hug.

"YOU B-BAKA! I THOUGHT- I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

Ray was now slightly crying. The others slowly walked outside. Norman... Don... Gilda... Phil...

Norman stepped over and hugged her too. "Emma, it's really you right? This isn't a dream?"

Hinata shook his head.

Gilda glared at Hinata for a moment.

"Emma...you...IDIOT!"

She slapped Hinata, then joined the hug. Don said nothing, he just pulled the four of them closer.

Then Phil piped up.

"Em...ma? Emma? Is that- is that really you?!"

She nodded again, and that was enough for him to jump at her.

They all slowly sank to the floor. When they finally broke the hug, they took in Hinata's appearance. His eyes were now a dull brown. His hair was shorter, and he's grown slightly taller. He seemed less confident, though. He still had on his jersey from the practice match.

Ray spoke first. "Ne Emma..."

He hummed in response, snuggling slightly closer to the group.

"Ne Emma... What were you saying about your name again? And why are your eyes brown? Why do you look like a boy?"

Hinata giggled. "Well... I am a boy now. I'm... I'm transgender. As in, I no longer feel like a girl, I am a boy. Although I still have female parts. So I changed my name. It's now Hinata Shouyou... But I wouldn't mind if you still called me Emma. Or Shouyou, Shou, whatever you prefer. And I changed my eye color through contacts, so I wouldn't be recognized, in case Isabella's still out there. Also I play volleyball now! I'm Karasuno's number 10!"

They all nodded.

"Well in that case, I'll call you Shou."

Everyone else agreed with a nod of their head.

Except Phil, who loudly proclaimed, "I'm going to call you Nii-san!"

Hinata suddenly had an idea. "Oh! You guys should come and live with me! I hack for the government, so I have around 245 million yen stored away. I don't want you guys to live like this ever again! I can transfer you guys to my school, and Phil can transfer into Kitagawa Daiichi. We can finally be together! And maybe you guys can watch some of my volleyball games too!"

They all immediately agreed. Norman smiled. "That's our Em-Shou! Working for the government already!"

Hinata smiled at them all.

"Although do be warned guys... Everyone over there thinks I'm stupid, and some of them tease me over it. Mostly for fun, but there are some bullies. I never really had good grades. After I lost you guys.... I just... stopped trying I guess."

All of them looked at Hinata sadly. All except Phil, who got up and moved over to him, giving him a bear hug.

"I think you're amazing still Nii-san!"

Hinata giggled. "Thank you Phil!"

Then he seemed to realize that Ukai was still in the car, waiting. Hinata got up.

"Guys! My coach is outside waiting for me, he drove me here. I'll try to ask if you guys can stay at the training camp for now, then when we get back to Miyagi you can move in with me."

Ray sighed and got up. "Hai hai."

Phil jumped on Hinata's back. "Carry me Nii-san!"

Even though he was almost 14, he still retained his childishness. Not that Hinata was complaining, of course.

"Of course!"

Hinata giggled and hitched Phil up higher on his back, waiting for everyone else to get up before turning to them.

"Is there anything you need to get?"

They all shook their heads no. He nodded and walked out of the entrance, the rest of them following behind him, and Phil still on his back.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 13,200 words :>


End file.
